


Underneath Two Moons

by Logical_Deduction



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Beach fic, M/M, Slash, Space Husbands, spirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logical_Deduction/pseuds/Logical_Deduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock go on shore leave together, but Kirk's plan to get Spock laid doesn't go very well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This will be K/S very soon :) Just wait for it.

The planet was called Derida. It was settled at the edge of the Alpha Quadrant in a system where almost every planet was inhabited by intelligent life. Some people in Starfleet called it the “miracle child” of the universe. The big question throughout the Federation’s scientific community was how did so many planets in one system all evolve intelligent life? Or life at all, for that matter. The odds weren’t in their favor.   
But the Enterprise wasn’t there to answer that question. The crew was there for shore leave.   
Kirk could tell there had been tension among his crew few weeks, but as they entered into Derida’s orbit, the atmosphere around the ship became a little less dense.  
“The Derida Space Station has given us an O.K. to dock, Captain, and we have permission to send people down for shore leave,” Uhura said.   
“Good,” Kirk smiled.   
“And they’ve sent us an electronic pamphlet of resorts if the crew needs help choosing.”  
“Publish it to the mainframe, Lieutenant Uhura. Mr. Sulu, dock us,” Kirk rose from his chair. “I’ll be in my quarters planning my shore leave.”  
The bridge crew gave a soft chuckle as he headed into the turbolift. Kirk sighed in relief. He needed this. His crew needed this.   
In his quarters, Kirk made himself a cup of coffee and brought up the pamphlet from his personal computer. The Northern Hemisphere is great for camping and skiing. The Southern Hemisphere has good hunting arenas and sporting events. Kirk did love camping, but considering their last mission had him lost in a woodland forest for two days, he wasn’t that interested. Instead, he found himself reading about some of Derida’s tropical island resorts. Some were good for family vacations; others were more of the brothel type.   
His door chimed.  
“Come in.”  
Spock walked through the door with his hands clasped behind his back. “Our score is two is zero, if you have forgotten.”  
“What?” Kirk mumbled and looked up at his friend.  
Spock raised an eyebrow. “It is our usual chess night. I have won two games in our tournament so far and you have won none.”  
Kirk was already looking back at his screen, his hand placed under his chin and his eyes fixed on what he was reading.   
“Should I come back another time?” Spock asked after a beat.  
This registered with Kirk. “What? No,” he said and leaned back in his chair. “I was just deciding what to do for shore leave.”  
“I see.”  
“I think I’m going to this island resort called–” Kirk leaned back toward the computer and squinted his eyes. “Veromin,” he attempting to pronounce.   
“That should be enjoyable for you and Dr. McCoy,” Spock said, now walking towards the sofa.   
“No, Bones isn’t coming with me. Scotty and Chekov dragged him into agreeing on some sort of ‘boating expedition’,” Kirk shrugged. “I don’t know, they wanted me to come as well, but I get sea sick.”  
Spock found this amusing and raised an eyebrow.   
“So,” Kirk sighed and put his hands behind his head. “I’ll be going on shore leave all alone.”   
Spock nodded slightly at looked around the room.   
Kirk was actually waiting for something. He wanted Spock to offer to go on shore leave with him so that he wouldn’t have to ask. Kirk never had a shore leave by himself. When you found a girl, having your friends around you can be rather irritating. But when the girls aren’t interested (or interesting) that night, there is a friend there that will go to another bar with you, get drunk with you, and will just be there to talk with instead of just a wall. Kirk held back a laugh; Spock would probably be more like the wall. But they always had fun together. Even if it was just playing chess all day.   
“Would you want to go to this resort with me?” Kirk finally asked.   
Spock looked up at him and hesitated. “I was not planning on going on shore leave, Captain.”  
“And what were you planning on doing?”  
“Staying at the space station to monitor repairs on the Enterprise.”   
“Come on, Spock!” Kirk smiled. “Come on shore leave with me. I’ll be lonely.” He wanted to make a puppy dog face but figured that didn’t work very well on Vulcans.  
Spock thought for a moment. “Very well, I will join you.”  
“Great!” Kirk said and turned toward his computer. “I’ll make a reservation.”  
“But I would like you to remember, Jim, that I am a Vulcan¬–”  
“Oh?” Kirk smiled. Spock ignored him.  
“–And I do not share your same…tastes…in recreational activities.”  
“Understood, Mr. Spock. Just try to have some fun,” Kirk said.


	2. Chapter 2

The suite was nice. Two rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. Kirk smiled as he dropped his bag on the floor.

“Perfect. Do you like it?” he turned to Spock who was standing in the doorway.

He looked around. “It is acceptable.”

“Good. First order of business, then, we are going out tonight,” Kirk fell back onto the recliner.

“’Out’, Captain?”

“Just call me Jim. And, yes, ‘out’,” he smiled at his friend. He had a plan of course– to get Spock laid. He wasn’t going to go home with some girl and leave Spock all alone. And besides, Kirk knew Spock had a little sexuality in him, he just never saw it in person.

Not that he’d want to see it in person…

“Alright, let’s pick you out some clothes,” Kirk jumped up and led Spock back into one of the bedrooms. “Let me see your clothes.”

Spock laid out some of his clothing options on the bed. All the outfits were basically some variation of grey. Kirk sighed. He walked over to the replicator in the closet and turned to look at Spock.

“This will probably cost me a few more credits to use, but it’s worth it. What are you measurements in inches?” Kirk asked.

“I do not see why this is necessary, Jim, I have brought clothes–”

Kirk put his hand out. “Just trust me. Measurements?”

Spock sighed. “I know I am a 28 in the waist.”

“Okay, what about around the neck and chest?”

“I have never had a need to know those measurements.”

“It’s fine,” Kirk chuckled and picked him out a small, black, v-neck shirt and some white pants. He smiled when he realized these colors were still variations of grey. Maybe that’s just Spock’s color.

He waited outside while Spock changed. The two men shared everything together– even a bathroom. But one thing they seemed to never be able to discuss was sex…well, except for that one time.

Kirk shuddered. If that’s how Spock acted when he was horny then he better just give up now.

But there was more to it. He knew Spock could be gentle with woman. Kirk remembered clearly how he treated Leila Kalomi. Under the influence of spores, yes, but somewhere it was still Spock acting that way. There was the Romulan commander who Spock seduced (he did a good job too, from the way she looked at him), and Droxine from Stratos, who Spock was obviously interested in. Then there was Zarabeth– of course, Kirk never witnessed that situation. Good thing too because the way McCoy described what he heard from the other room didn’t sound too appealing.

McCoy tried not to keep Spock’s private matters to himself, but when Kirk talked to him about the report he filed, the way he kept mumbling gave the situation away. Finally it became very obvious to Kirk that McCoy either walked in on Zarabeth and Spock having sex or he heard it.

“I heard it, okay, Jim?” McCoy had said exasperated.

“Heard them doing what, Bones?” Kirk asked.

“Is this going in the report?”

“No.”

There was a silence. McCoy looked away for a moment.

“Spock must be uh,” McCoy swallowed. “well endowed.”

Kirk chuckled to himself at the memory. In the moment, it seemed like a traumatizing experience for the poor doctor. But it kept Kirk wondering how sexual his first officer was. None of his business, obviously…but it was a point of interest none the less.

Spock walked out of the room in his new outfit. The shirt fit him well (the small was the right choice) even though Spock was tugging at it uncomfortably.

Kirk walked over and eyed the Vulcan. The shirt fit his body much like his uniform did. It molded to his chest and curved over his hips until it meant the top of the white pants. The shirt was tight around Spock’s biceps and made his muscles seem bigger than they probably were. And the pants were low-riders, making his torso seem extra long.

Kirk realized he was ogling and stopped himself before he was staring at his first officer’s crotch. Spock was staring intently at him.

      “You look really good,” Kirk smiled. As he walked back to his bedroom to change his own clothes, he turned slightly to get a peek at Spock’s ass in the pants. 


End file.
